In a known manner, a marking machine includes a marking head fitted with at least one marking member, of the roller or punch type. The marking head is configured to apply a marking force on an article, in particular a container, by means of the marking member. The interposition of a marking tape between the marking head and the container makes it possible to create a pattern on the outer surface of the container, or indeed the interposition of a label enables the marking of the surface by labeling.
The machine may comprise one or more container transport stations facing the marking head, movable according to a linear displacement path, for example on rails, or according to a rotary displacement path, for example on a swivel castor wheel with plate. Each transport station includes one or two carriage turrets for supporting the container at its longitudinal ends. For example, the first carriage turret comprises a tailstock which is lodged in the neck of the container, while the second carriage turret comprises a catch bottom for holding the container opposite to the neck. The tailstock and the base, which are fixed in relation to one another, constitute the support means for supporting the ends of the container during its transport and marking. Such support means are satisfactory for carrying out paper labelling or silk screen printing, which do not require the application of a significant amount of force to the container. Defects in shape of the container are compensated for by the flexibility of the applicator member for silk screen printing or labels fitted to the marking head.
Additionally, it is a known practice to equip the machine with fixed support rollers against which the container is supported during its marking. These support rollers are positioned opposite to the marking head relative to the container and provide a means of countering the marking force applied to the container. In particular, in the context of marking via a hot stamping process or by the application of a label that is thick and/or of metal, the marking force is higher than for a paper labelling or a silk screen printing process. Without the support rollers, the overhang span between the means for supporting the ends might be too large. When the container is made of plastic with thin walls, such as a conventional plastic bottle, due to its flexibility and relatively low degree of manufacturing defects, it is positioned satisfactorily between the support rollers and the marking member.
However, when the container is made of glass, metal or plastic material and has relatively thick walls, it has greater rigidity and more significant shape defects than a plastic container with thin walls. In this case, the support means and fixed support rollers are not suitable.